


Confession

by 4vm3r_r3mv4



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:33:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29219544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4vm3r_r3mv4/pseuds/4vm3r_r3mv4
Summary: Based off of the headcanon that Harry was going to tell Cedric how he felt after the 3rd task of the Triwizard Tournament.
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Lavender Brown/Parvati Patil, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Confession

Twilight, 24 June, 1995

Dear Cedric,  
By the time you read this, the 3rd task has concluded and the Triwizard Champion has been revealed. The past few months in this tournament have been nothing but unbearable, but with your help its been better to deal with so I would like to thank you for this. The real reason I am writing to you is because I would like you to know my true feelings. Ever since the Yule Ball my mind has been mad. When Cho walked in, I thought she was the most beautiful person of the entire ball. But when you walked in after her, I took my eyes off of her. I finally realized that it's not Cho that I truly like, it's you. Whoever wins the tournament, it doesn't matter to me, my feelings will still remain. I hope you accept my confession and if you want to talk about it meet me by the courtyard at dawn, tomorrow.  


Harry hesitated at first, and cringed as he signed and sealed the letter with a maroon-colored wax seal with the Gryffindor crest on it. He sat the letter on the desk beside his bed and sighed. It was very late, all the other boys have already fallen asleep. He had waited so no one questioned why he was writing so late. He sat on his bed overthinking how the older boy would react to the letter. Minutes pass as he stares out the window at the moon covered by the dark clouds of the night sky. He glances over at his clock and decides to get some sleep so he will be prepared for the day ahead.  
"Nox." he whispers as the light source from his wand vanishes.  
He looks over at Ron snoring to his right, then Seamus at his left. He lays on his back and pulls the sheets over him, staring at the ceiling for a bit before falling asleep.


End file.
